Rendida a sus encantos
by Tatjash
Summary: Emma Swan es una plebeya que vive en el bosque encantado. Killian Jones un principe reputado. ¿Que pasaría si dos personas de un mundo tan diferente se encontraran en el camino? (Fanfic AU)
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un AU, no suelo escribir este tipo de fics, ni leerlos, me es realmente extraño, pero supongo que si tienes una idea, puede ser divertido intentarlo. Así que el fic va a ser algo extraño y poco parecido a la realidad. Si vas a seguir leyendo. Espero que te guste. Está escrito con mucha ilusión.

**Rendida a sus encantos**

**Capítulo 1:**

Emma Swan caminaba por el sendero de tierra cargada con una cesta llena de setas que había recolectado para la comida. Las había escogido muy cuidadosamente para no elegir las erróneas y venenosas. Ahora regresaba a casa por el solitario camino. Mucha gente no vería con buenos ojos que una chica casadera como ella fuera sola por aquellos lugares. Pero sus padres, habían sido una influencia bastante destacada en lo que se refería a moverse por aquellos lares.

David, su padre era pastor y ella le había acompañado por aquellos caminos cada mañana desde que tenía uso de razón y podía aguantar lo suficientemente a pie. Mary Margaret, había sido en su juventud y antes de casarse, una reputada bandida que se había buscado la vida junto a su hermano Robin, técnicamente no era su hermano pero había cuidado de ella cuando se había quedado huérfana. Los dos robaban a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres.

Tanto su madre como su tío, la habían enseñado a disparar con arco, pero lo más importante, la habían enseñado a escuchar por donde venía la flecha, lo que hacía que su oído fuera lo suficientemente avispado para escuchar a los intrusos.

Además, Emma tenía a tía Ruby y a la abuelita, que eran grandes amigas de su madre, que la habían enseñado a rastrear. Aunque a cambio ella había guardado profundamente su mayor y oscuro secreto.

Así que ellas, al igual que su progenitora le habían enseñado que las mujeres podían ser quienes quisieran ser. Y valían tanto como un hombre. No como las princesas que vivían en sus castillos a las que todas admiraban y suspiraban ser.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, ella no quería ser una princesa, tampoco hubiera valido para ello. Era demasiado bruta en sus andares y en su comportamiento, aunque intentaba mostrar sus mejores modales dignos de una señorita. Algún día encontraría marido, le decían todos, aunque no era su mayor prioridad. Pero algún día, debería comportarse como una mujer si quería conquistar a un hombre que la deseara. Podrían quererla por como era, pero el deseo era otra cosa, algo con lo que las mujeres, jugaban con ventaja.

Despistada en aquel pensamiento no vio venir lo que en aquellos instantes se le vino encima. Y la rapidez le hizo perder el equilibrio. Un jinete montado a lomos de su caballo la derribó cuando pasó por su lado sin contemplaciones.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, estúpido! -gritó Emma a la vez que se ponía en pie e intentaba quitar el polvo de su vestido. Por fortuna la cesta había caído en seco y no habían volcado las setas.

El jinete se detuvo en seco y se bajó del caballo. Emma se puso en pie y levantó la barbilla. Y con la cara muy alta decidió enfrentarse aquel hombre que se dirigía hasta ella a grandes zancadas.

-¿Quién osa llamarme estúpido? - Preguntó el jinete al que ahora podía ver el rostro, tenía el pelo azabache y los ojos como el mar. Era alto y apuesto.

-Solo dije la verdad, me has derribado mientras cabalgabas como un loco en tu caballo- contestó con orgullo la muchacha, tuteándole, sin mostrarle ningún respeto. Aunque estaba segura que su clase social era más acomodada que la suya, solo había que ver lo bien que vestía. Para mayor frustración aquel varón, era posiblemente, el hombre más bello que sus ojos habían gozado observar.

El sujeto la observó, y ella intentó no apartar la mirada era una mujer autosuficiente aunque aquello le costara que le cortaran la cabeza por su atrevimiento. Aunque el jinete para nada se sentía amenazado, al contrario, la hizo sentirse sucia al advertir como él recorría con sus ojos cada resquicio de su figura. Asimismo, el muy sinvergüenza, mostraba en sus carnosos labios una sonrisa divertida, algo que la hacía enfurecer.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! -protestó ella.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo, querida? Las cosas bellas hay que mirarlas, ¿no te han dicho nunca eso tus padres? - preguntó sonriente y acercándose mucho a ella.

-Mis padres me advirtieron que no hablara con desconocidos, y menos con canallas insolentes.

-¿Y nunca te dijeron que una mujer bonita no debería soltar improperios por su boca?

-¡Descarado!

Él sonrió con toda la intención, mientras sus cuerpos estaban indecorosamente cercanos. Ella soltó una bocanada de aire aguda desde su garganta. Nadie había sido capaz de dejarla sin aliento, y sin palabras a la misma vez. Aunque tampoco se había hallado tan próxima a un hombre en toda su vida.

-¿crees que soy bonita? - cuestionó recordando sus anteriores palabras.

-Majestuosa, mi señora - pronunció con cierta intensidad.

Ella tragó saliva. Y sonrió al galante granuja y sin pensárselo dos veces le dió un fuerte pisotón.

-Eso por mirarme como si fuera un trozo de pan terminado de hornear.

-Oh, amor, he probado cosas más deliciosas que pan hecho por un plebeyo. -respondió el ataque con cierto orgullo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres, mi rey? -preguntó con sorna.

-El futuro rey, más bien - sonrió con satisfacción.

-Sí claro, y yo soy la bruja malvada. -ironizó con cierta sorna.

Él hombre se puso serio por primera vez desde que había descabalgado de su corcel. Apoyó su mano en su cinturón y sacó su espada.

-No te tengo miedo bruja. Si pretendes propiciar una emboscada, te advierto que me defenderé. -con la espada apartó un mechón de pelo de la rubia muchacha frente a él, la cual pudo observar como de cercana estaba el arma de su garganta -Y prometo que arderás hasta la muerte en la hoguera, entrégate o márchate, porque te aseguro que arderás como des un paso en falso, yo mismo la encenderé.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos y sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquel hombre parecía tenebroso, un vil villano. Pero su porte, su forma de empuñar la espada, su forma de vestir, no había duda alguna de quien era. Había escuchado hablar de él, conocía su leyenda.

-¿De verdad eres el príncipe Jones? - preguntó con total inocencia.

-El mismísimo Killian Jones, querida. -contestó sin apartar la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Oh, dios - contestó ella totalmente aterrorizada - lo siento su majestad.

Y a pesar que aquello no iba con ella se arrodilló para pedir clemencia con la cabeza gacha.

-Le juro que no soy una bruja, simplemente soy la hija de un pastor y una ama de casa. Le ruego que no me mate. No pretendía ofenderle, mi señor.

Y el príncipe Killian se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Ante la ausencia de palabras Emma, no pudo más que alzar su cabeza, curiosear y mirarle, aunque aquello estaba fuera de cualquier protocolo.

El hombre había enfundado de nuevo su espada, la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada desde su altura. Ella volvió agachar el rostro y entonces pudo escuchar como él soltaba una carcajada.

Se sentía totalmente humillada y agarró tierra con su mano, pero tuvo que volver a dejarla, no podía atacar al principe de aquella forma. Cerró los ojos e intentó tomar aire y calmarse. Pero la paciencia no era su punto fuerte.

-¡Ya basta, es suficiente! - rogó Emma.

-¿El qué querida?

-Ya se ha burlado suficiente. Ya es bastante humillante para mí como para que usted lo alargue más. Le imploro que me deje marchar, su alteza.

Emma pudo escuchar como el príncipe Killian se acuclillaba frente a ella.

-Querida, no era mi intención hacerte sentir humillada, lo siento.

Ella se aventuró a levantar su semblante y mirarle. Él sonreía con calidez y en sus ojos podía ver su atrevimiento. El príncipe le ofreció una mano, ella le miró confusa.

-Es para ayudar a levantarte - percibió en él una amabilidad sorprendente. Y aunque desconfiaba de aquella repentina cortesía, tomo su mano y se puso en pie.

-Gracias - murmuró Emma con la voz pequeña. ´

-Y siento si he sido un desconsiderado. No pretendía ser un blasfemo. Mis disculpas.

Emma se limitó asentir, aquello era tan irreal.

-No voy hacerte nada, lo sabes ¿no? - le indicó él por si cabía alguna duda.

-¿Puedo ser sincera su alteza? - preguntó ella con intención de contestar a aquel infame príncipe.

-Llámame Killian. tutéame.

-No me atrevería hacerlo, señor.

-Lo has hecho antes.

-Porque no sabía quien era. -y se sonrojó avergonzada recordando hacía unos instantes.

Entonces Emma vió como la cálida sonrisa de Killian, se volvía en una de esas medias sonrisas de decepción...

-Lo siento, si le he ofendido.

-No, querida, no los ha hecho. Es solo la historia de mi vida, todos al conocerme tienen una imagen, me tratan como un igual y al saber quien soy se comportan de otra forma. Casi como un dios sin merecimiento alguno, porque yo no he obrado ningún milagro. -reconoció abriendo su corazón a la desconocida muchacha que acababa de conocer.

-De acuerdo, ahora no puedo ser sincera, lo que acaba de decir es demasiado abrumador y ahora le respeto. -confesó con cierto descaro

-Casi parece como si estuviera maldiciendo en su frase -bromeó.

-Prefería odiarle que respetarle, era más fácil. -reconoció sincera.

-¿Me he ganado tu respeto? - preguntó intrigado.

-Cualquier hombre con poder que es capaz de mostrarse humilde y reconocer sus errores ante un solo hombre pobre, es digno de respetar por aquel que menos tiene y ofrecerle su amistad.

-Pero tu eres una mujer. -apuntó conmovido por aquella frase.

-Era algo que me decía mi padre cuando me enseñaba a pescar.

-¿Sabes pescar? - rió él

-Y disparar con arco, cuidar de un rebaño de ovejas. Y tumbar a un hombre de un solo puñetazo. - sonrió totalmente liberada, por primera vez. Orgullosa de si misma.

Y Killian soltó una carcajada.

- Por lo visto nada de damisela en apuros.

- ¿Para qué si puedo luchar mis propias batallas?

-Es la frase más sabia que he escuchado de voz de una mujer en toda mi vida, mi total admiración, querida.

-Tal vez porque las mujeres con las que usted se codea no ven más allá de sus bonitos vestidos y sus brillantes diademas.

-Y tampoco son tan descaradas.

-No sabe lo que se pierden. - bufoneó Emma.

-Me caes bien desconocida. Del cual no se tu nombre aún - solicitó el intrigado principe.

-Emma Swan - se presentó. Haciendo una reverencia.

-Bello nombre, más digno de una princesa que de una plebeya. -reconoció fascinado.

-Y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo - afirmó la muchacha.

Killian la observó, estaba claro que aquella mujer no era como todas las que había conocido, tal vez su falta de cultura, tal vez su falta de medios o incluso cierta ingenuidad, le mostraban ante él alguien con una naturaleza humana pura y real.

Y sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Cómo de seducido se sentía por aquella muchacha rubia de cabello como el sol y mirada felina del color del mismo cielo?.

-¿Ni siquiera por una noche? - cuestionó sumamente sorprendido por su oferta.

-¿Qué pretende? - respondió escéptica. Al igual que el príncipe tenía una reputación de buen guerrero y sus habilidades en la lucha. También tenía fama de ser un conquistador nato. Infame por haber deshonrado algunas mujeres de honor que no de bien a su merced. Aunque su madre le había asegurado que todo aquello tan solo eran habladurías y no debía de creer todo lo que las mujeres más chismosas iban contando por ahí.

-Oh no pretendo ser descortés, señorita Swan, simplemente la estoy invitando al baile real.

-¿A mi? - preguntó sorprendida a la vez que dentro de ella se despertó un sentimiento, ¿tal vez aquello era a lo que algunos llamaban ilusión?

-¿Porqué no? - propuso mientras daba un paso al frente y se encontraba más cerca de ella.

-No soy una princesa. -reconoció con humildad y realismo.

-No todas las mujeres son princesas en el baile. -sonrió conmovido.

-Pero sí tienen sangre azul.

-Entonces, estará bien que una mujer con sangre de verdad pise los suelos de palacio. - y Killian sintió cuan deseaba aquello.

-No podría hacerlo. - Emma intentaba dejar sus pies en el suelo, la vida le había enseñado que los bailes, los vestidos de gala y los príncipes azules eran cosas que alguien como ella no sería jamás nunca capaz de alcanzar.

-¿Y si se lo ordeno? - la desafió Killian.

-Perdería toda mi confianza. -Y su carácter audaz volvió aparecer.

-Entonces, tendré que confiar en su presencia en mi fiesta, como cualquier simple mortal. -contestó de tal forma que la dejó totalmente descolocada.

-Nunca nadie le ha dicho que no ¿verdad?

Él sonrió:

-Soy un príncipe no conozco la negativa en mi vocabulario para cumplir mis deseos más profundos. -sus ojos se posaron en los de ella

-¿Y cuanto desea que vaya? - Emma intentó contestar desvergonzada pero no pudo evitar tragar saliva, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso.

La mirada del príncipe Killian descendió hasta sus labios con total intención y luego volvió a perderse en sus pupilas.

-Tanto como la codicio entre mis brazos, amor.

-Es eso demasiado indecente por su parte - aunque en aquello momentos ella se hubiera rendido a sus encantos, si la hubiera besado en aquel mismo instante.

-Oh, Emma ya hay confianza. - sonrió y cogió su mano. Entonces la besó con total intención. Emma no pudo evitar sentir un cálido cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo incluso en sitios donde no hubiera imaginado sentirse así - Nos vemos esta noche, señorita Swan.

Él montó a lomos de su caballo y la volvió a mirar para despedirse.

-Tal vez se quede con las ganas, mi señor. -manifestó.

-Tal vez

Y Killian se marchó galopando en su negro corcel.

**continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nuevo, disculpad la tardanza, pero pillé mala época para empezar un fic porque tengo otras cosas que hacer pero bueno, tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. E intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Espero que os guste. Abrazos y disfrutad si véis el final de temporada que nos emiten esta noche de once upon a time, en estado unidos.

**Capítulo 2.**

Emma se preguntaba como había terminado aceptando acudir aquel baile. En realidad, no había nada que preguntarse, su madre la había convencido a aceptar.

-No puedes rechazar una invitación del príncipe - decía - sería desconsiderado por nuestra parte.

-¿Y sí es tal honor porque no se lo decimos a padre? - preguntó interesada. Ella nunca le ocultaba nada a su progenitor y le hacía sentirse culpable mentir sobre aquel detalle tan importante.

-Él está muy ocupado con sus ovejas - Aunque el fuerte de Mary Margaret no tenía la deshonrosa habilidad de mentir. Algo que le hacía preguntarse a su hija más de una vez, como había sido capaz de vivir una vida de vandalismo en su infancia.

-Y porque es demasiado protector conmigo ¿no?

-Exacto - sonrió su madre mientras daba los últimos retoques al vestido que admirablemente, había remendado para tener listo para el baile de aquella noche.

-No sabía que sabías coser, madre. Aunque creo que, mucho menos sabía que tuvieras un vestido el cual ajustar para mí.

-Oh, querida, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. -sonrió la mujer morena, con ojos bondadosos y sonrisa afable. Suspiró - me alegra tanto que mi hija pueda usar este vestido que ha estado tantos años guardado. Siempre soñé que pudieras ir a un baile y conocer a un buen hombre que te pudiera dar mucho más de lo que nosotros te pudimos ofrecer.

-Me ofrecisteis amor ¿no es solo eso lo que basta? -recordando lo que sus padres siempre le decían, incluso en malos momentos, el amor era lo que les alimentaba y hasta ahora les había ido bien, así.

-Por supuesto, querida, y no has de olvidar eso porque el amor es lo más importante. Pero una madre siempre quiere mucho más para sus hijos.

-¿Tú querías mucho más para ti? - preguntó asustada Emma, tal vez su madre no era tan feliz como había aparentado todos esos años.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿cómo te atreves ha decir eso? Tu padre es mi verdadero y único amor. Soy feliz con mi vida. Pero no culpes a esta mujer por soñar en príncipes y castillos, en finales felices para su hija, no es algo malo. Sí es lo que te hace feliz, seré feliz. Al igual que si eres feliz con un campesino. -Mary Margaret dejó a un lado el vestido y se puso de pie. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija - mi niña querida, solo quiero que seas feliz. Es mi mayor aspiración en la vida desde que naciste y te tuve en mis brazos.

La abrazó fuertemente y Emma se emocionó...

-¿Y porqué insistes tanto en que vaya? ¿No soy yo quien debería decidir?

-Por supuesto mi pequeña Emma, siempre te educamos para que tomaras tus propias decisiones. Pero soy tu madre, y te quiero. Y podría expresar de mil formas que soy tu madre y se lo que es mejor para ti. Pero si te soy sincera, la vida me ha enseñado, que no siempre las madres sabemos que es lo mejor. Pero en este caso mi palpito me dice que si no vas esta noche a ese baile, te preguntarás toda tu vida que hubiera pasado si hubieras ido. Y eso tengo claro que lo se. No puedes dejar perder una oportunidad porque tengas miedo a lo desconocido. No quiero pensar, hija mía, de que sí tu príncipe azul es realmente un príncipe hayas perdido esa oportunidad.

-¿Y si no es realmente mi príncipe? -preguntó con cierta ironía, pero una parte de ella, que no sabía de donde había salido, sentía una pizca de tristeza al pensar aquello. Tal vez, el príncipe Killian la había impresionado más de lo que a si misma quería reconocer.

-Entonces, habrás vivido una noche mágica en el palacio, habrás visto mucho más de lo que muchas habrán podido aspirar y soñar jamás. Ve a ese baile y diviértete, baila y ríe. Disfruta del momento, eres joven.

-Y luego volveré a la vida real.

-Siempre hay una vida real después de un baile, querida.

Emma sonrió.

-No se si seré capaz.

-Eres bonita. Y no te lo digo por ser tu madre, solo hay que ver como te miran algunos de los muchachos de la ciudad. Y si hasta un príncipe ha sido cautivado lo suficiente para invitarte a su palacio en un día tan importante... Me lo confirma.

-Creo que simplemente le fascinó que alguien fuera grosero con él. -rió Emma recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana.

-Y por eso has de dejar tu genio en casa. Salvo que lo necesites, esta noche, más que nunca has de ser una señorita.

-¿Para conquistarle? - preguntó sorprendida por aquella insinuación.

Mary Margaret rió a carcajadas ante aquel comentario:

-Ni mucho menos. Para que no te echen del baile demasiado pronto. Aunque, por supuesto si alguien, incluido el príncipe, se comporta incorrectamente, no seré yo quien vea con malos ojos que te conviertas en un ogro.

-Me alegra el concepto que tienes de mí, madre - bromeó Emma.

-Con todo mi amor, hija mía. En fin, se hace tarde, terminemos ese vestido y te enviaremos a ese fantástico baile.

Mary Margaret regresó a sus labores de costura.

-Va a ser divertido ver sus caras cuando me vean llegar a pie.

-Oh, había olvidado decírtelo. August construyó con unas cuántas maderas, un pequeño carro, añadimos un par de caballos que consiguió tío Robin. Tía Ruby conducirá y te llevará hasta el baile. Así podrá correr por los bosques cercanos al castillo hasta que la llames de un silbido, esta noche hay luna llena.

-¿Y sigues diciendo que padre no se enterará? -Emma estaba segura que de alguna forma lo haría, y estaba segura que su madre terminaría confesando.

-Oh, tranquila, tu tío Robin y él están en la taberna, ya sabes lo largo que puede llevarles eso.

-Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no madre? - sonrió con cariño a su progenitora.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? -le devolvió la sonrisa su madre.

-Conociéndote, no debería ni siquiera, haber formulado esa pregunta.

Mary Margaret se puso de repente de pié con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha.

-¡Vestido terminado! Justo a tiempo .

**continuará...**


End file.
